doomfandomcom_it-20200214-history
Doom II: Hell on Earth
Doom II: Hell on Earth è un videogioco di tipo Sparatutto in prima persona creato dalla id Software. Originariamente rilasciato per i PC IBM il 10 ottobre 1994, Doom II è il seguito diretto di Doom, rilasciato un anno prima, nel 1993. Nel 1995, Doom II ha vinto l'Origins Award come miglior gioco di tipo fantasy o science fiction del 1994 ed è stato uno dei primissimi giochi online di genere FPS. A differenza di Doom, che era disponibile solo tramite versione shareware e ordinazioni via posta, Doom II fu messo in commercio e venduto tramite i negozi. Storia Subito dopo gli eventi di Doom, il giocatore, nelle vesti del Marine senza nome, si è dimostrato troppo tenace per le forze dell'Inferno. Dopo essere stato teletrasportato da Phobos e successivamente alla battaglia su Deimos, il Marine ritorna a casa sulla Terra, scoprendo che il pianeta è stato conquistato dalle forze aliene. Per vivere l'intera storia di Doom è necessario giocare agli episodi della saga nel seguente ordine: Doom, The Ultimate Doom, Doom II, Doom 3. Il giocatore deve completare 30 livelli, nei quali si scopre che i sopravvissuti della popolazione terrestre sono tenuti prigionieri sul pianeta e l'unico modo per fuggire si otterrebbe tramite l'uso del porto spaziale. I demoni sono a conoscenza di questo e hanno piazzato un campo di forza di fuoco sul porto spaziale in modo da impedire l'atterraggio delle navi. Il marine deve combattere attraverso il porto infestato e disattivare il campo di forza. Quando i superstiti sono stati evacuati, il marine rimane l'unico essere umano sulla Terra senza ormai più speranza, ma un minuto dopo il doomguy riceve un messaggio via radio dagli umani in orbita, che hanno scoperto la sorgente dell'invasione aliena: raggiungendola, il marine può fermare l'invasione. La sorgente ospita il "demone più grande mai esistito" (l'Icona del Peccato, o Icon of Sin). Colpendo il cervello del demone con un sufficiente numero di missili ed evitando l'incalzante numero di demoni creati da esso, il Marine riesce a sconfiggere l'Icona, che esplode devastando l'Inferno e lasciandolo in rovina. Al termine del caos, il Marine inizia il suo lento ritorno a casa, in attesa dei piani per la ricostruzione della Terra. Stile di gioco Doom II non è molto differente dal suo predecessore, in quanto non ci sono stati grossi cambiamenti sul piano tecnologico, grafico e sullo stile di gioco. L'obiettivo principale del giocatore rimane la raccolta di oggetti importanti come le chiavi, sbloccare nuove aree di livello e sparare ai nemici. A causa della maggiore complessità architetturale delle mappe il gioco richiede un hardware sensibilmente superiore rispetto a quello richiesto per Doom. In generale, Doom II ha ricevuto critiche molto positive e ne sono state vendute due milioni di copie, facendone il gioco prodotto da id Software a riportare il maggior numero di vendite. Elementi del gioco Skill level (Grado di abilità) All'inizio di una nuova partita, si può scegliere il grado di abilità (difficoltà) del gioco. La scelta dello skill level influenzerà la partita con cambiamenti agli elementi del gioco. I gradi che si possono scegliere sono: * I'm too young to die. (Sono troppo giovane per morire.) - Difficoltà estremamente bassa; meno mostri, più oggetti, munizioni doppie, danni al giocatore dimezzati. * Hey, not too rough. (Hey, non troppo forte.) - Difficoltà bassa; meno mostri, più oggetti. * Hurt me plenty. (Fammi abbastanza male.) - Difficoltà standard. * Ultra-Violence. (Ultra-Violenza.) - Difficoltà alta; più mostri, meno oggetti. * Nightmare! (Incubo!) - Difficoltà estremamente alta; mostri infiniti e molto più veloci, meno oggetti, munizioni doppie, trucchi disabilitati. Livelli A differenza di quanto accade in Doom, il gioco non è diviso in episodi separati, sebbene le ambientazioni seguano diversi temi man mano che si prosegue coi livelli. È possibile seguire il corso della storia leggendo le schermate speciali che appaiono a cavallo di determinati livelli e segnano appunto il susseguirsi degli episodi. *'Primo "episodio"' (tema industriale **''MAP01: Entryway'' ("Ingresso") **''MAP02: Underhalls'' ("Sotterranei") ***[Uscita a livello segreto MAP33 (solo nella versione per XBox)] **''MAP03: The Gantlet'' ("Le Forche") **''MAP04: The Focus'' ("L'Epicentro") **''MAP05: The Waste Tunnels'' ("I Tunnel dei Rifiuti") **''MAP06: The Crusher'' ("La Pressa") *'Secondo "episodio"' (tema urbano-infernale) **''MAP07: Dead Simple'' ("Morte Pura") **''MAP08: Tricks and Traps'' ("Trucchi e Trappole") **''MAP09: The Pit'' ("Il Pozzo") **''MAP10: Refueling Base'' ("Base di Rifornimento") **''MAP11: Circle of Death'' ("Cerchio della Morte") ¹ ¹ Conosciuto anche come O' of Destruction!'' ("'O' della Distruzione!"). *'''Terzo "episodio" (tema urbano) **''MAP12: The Factory'' ("La Fabbrica") **''MAP13: Downtown'' ("Periferia") **''MAP14: The Inmost Dens'' ("Gli Antri Profondi") **''MAP15: Industrial Zone'' ("Zona Industriale") ***[Uscita a livello segreto MAP31] **''MAP16: Suburbs'' ("Sobborghi") **''MAP17: Tenements'' ("Possedimenti") **''MAP18: The Courtyard'' ("Il Cortile") **''MAP19: The Citadel'' ("La Cittadella") **''MAP20: Gotcha!'' ("Preso!") *'Quarto "episodio"' (tema infernale) **''MAP21: Nirvana'' **''MAP22: The Catacombs'' ("Le Catacombe") **''MAP23: Barrels o' Fun'' ("Barili di Divertimento") **''MAP24: The Chasm'' ("Il Baratro") **''MAP25: Bloodfalls'' ("Cascate di Sangue") **''MAP26: The Abandoned Mines'' ("Le Miniere Abbandonate") **''MAP27: Monster Condo'' ("Casa dei Mostri") **''MAP28: The Spirit World'' ("Il Mondo dello Spirito") **''MAP29: The Living End'' ("La Morte Imminente") **''MAP30: Icon of Sin'' ("Icona del Peccato") *'Livelli segreti' (tema Wolfenstein 3D) **''MAP31: Wolfenstein'' ² ***[Uscita a livello super-segreto MAP32] **''MAP33: Betray'' ("Tradire") (solo nella versione per XBox) *'Livello ''super-segreto' (tema ''Wolfenstein 3D) **''MAP32: Grosse'' ² (dal tedesco, "Grande") ² Nella versione tedesca del gioco, i livelli "MAP31: Wolfenstein" e "MAP32: Grosse" non sono presenti. http://doom.wikia.com/wiki/Doom_II Nemici ;Zombieman ("Uomo-zombi") :Uomo-zombi dotato di un fucile che infligge danni equivalenti a quelli di una pistola; è il nemico più debole del gioco. :Prima apparizione: MAP01: Entryway. ;Shotgun guy ("Ragazzo con fucile") :Dotato di fucile a pompa a 3 pallini, infligge più danni rispetto a uno Zombieman. :Prima apparizione: MAP02: Underhalls. ;Heavy weapon dude ("Bellimbusto con armi pesanti") :Più robusto degli Zombieman e degli Shotgun Guy e dotato di chaingun, che lascerà a terra una volta morto. :Prima apparizione: MAP04: The Focus in difficoltà 1'' e ''2, altrimenti MAP03: The Gantlet. ;Imp ("Diavoletto") :Di colore marrone e ricoperto di spine. Spara palle di fuoco da lontano, graffia da vicino. È anch'esso un nemico piuttosto debole. :Prima apparizione: MAP01: Entryway. ;Pinky Demon ("Demone Pinky") :Mostro di colore rosa dalle sembianze animali. Infligge danni solo corpo a corpo, mordendo. :Prima apparizione: MAP03: The Gantlet in difficoltà 1'' e ''2, altrimenti MAP02: Underhalls. ;Invisible Demon ("Demone invisibile") :Si tratta di un Pinky Demon a tutti gli effetti, ma parzialmente invisibile. :Prima apparizione: MAP03: The Gantlet. ;Lost soul ("Anima perduta") :Faccia demoniaca infuocata che fluttua in aria; attacca impattando il giocatore. :Prima apparizione: MAP05: The Waste Tunnels. ;Cacodemon ("Cacodemone") :Mostro volante a forma di palla. Spara palle infuocate più potenti di quelle degli Imp. :Prima apparizione: MAP05: The Waste Tunnels. ;Hell knight ("Cavaliere infernale") :È un nemico di discreta potenza e resistenza. Ha le sembianze di un minotauro e tira palle energetiche di colore verde. :Prima apparizione: MAP05: The Waste Tunnels, in difficoltà 4'' e ''5; altrimenti MAP06: The Crusher. ;Baron of Hell ("Barone infernale") :Simile a un Hell Knight, ma molto più ostico da sconfiggere. È riconoscibile dal colore del corpo diverso. :Prima apparizione: MAP08: Tricks and Traps. ;Arachnotron ("Aracnide robotico") :È uno Spider Mastermind in versione ridotta. Ha le sembianze di un gigantesco ragno con le zampe robotiche, abbastanza resistente e dotato di un efficace fucile al plasma analogo a quello del giocatore, che però non cederà una volta morto. :Prima apparizione: MAP07: Dead Simple. ;Pain elemental ("Dolore elementare") :Simile a un Cacodemon nella forma e nei movimenti. Non ha un attacco vero e proprio, se non quello di generare a intervalli regolari Lost Soul; quando è ucciso, ne libera ulteriori tre. :Prima apparizione: MAP08: Tricks and Traps, ma è nascosto; altrimenti MAP09: The Pit. ;Revenant :È uno scheletro corazzato, robusto come un Demone ma molto più lento. Da lontano spara razzi standard o a ricerca di calore, da vicino colpisce con un pugno. :Prima apparizione: MAP06: The Crusher. ;Mancubus ("Mancubo") :Una strana creatura alta più di tre metri, dotato di cannoni al posto delle braccia. Attacca con doppie scariche di fiammate. È estremamente lento e grosso e, pertanto, risulta facile da colpire. :Prima apparizione: MAP07: Dead Simple. ;Arch-vile ("Astuto essere") :Mostro scheletrico molto veloce e resistente. Ha un attacco particolare: crea sotto al giocatore una fiammata che finisce con un'esplosione, in grado di togliere la quasi totalità dei punti vita e di sollevare da terra il giocatore. È inoltre in grado di resuscitare diversi tipi di mostri già uccisi (in DOOM 3 questa caratteristica è stata rimossa per ovvie limitazioni del motore grafico). :Prima apparizione: MAP11: Circle of Death. Nella quasi totalità delle conversioni per console del gioco, esso non appare. ;The spider mastermind ("Il ragno-cervello") :Molto grosso, potente e resistente. È un'enorme ragno robotico armato di mitragliatrice gatlin, che però non cederà una volta morto. :Prima apparizione: MAP06: The Crusher, in difficoltà 4'' e ''5; altrimenti MAP20: Gotcha!. ;Cyberdemon ("Demone cibernetico") :È il nemico più potente del gioco. Alto più di quattro metri, è dotato di un potente lanciarazzi a ripetizione. :Prima apparizione: MAP08: Tricks and Traps. ;Wolfenstein SS ("SS di Wolfenstein") :Identico ai nemici del gioco Wolfenstein 3D; è dotato di una mitragliatrice, ma è decisamente meno pericoloso di un Heavy weapon dude. È l'unico nemico umano, con capacità di parlare (in lingua tedesca). :Prima apparizione: appare solamente nei due livelli segreti MAP31: Wolfenstein e MAP32: Grosse ;Icon of sin ("Icona del peccato") :Enorme (ma immobile) viso caprino che non ha attacchi diretti, ma ha l'abilità di generare altri mostri (tutti tranne Cyberdemon, Spider Mastermind, Zombie, Wolfeinstein SS e Lost Soul). Per vincere il gioco, occorre sparare alcuni razzi appunto dentro alla testa dell'Icon of sin, con uno stratagemma. All'inizio dell'ultimo livello, appena il giocatore accede alla stanza con l'"Icona del Peccato", è possibile udire un campionamento sonoro che, se opportunamente registrato e riprodotto al contrario, annuncia le seguenti parole: "To win the game, you must kill me, John Romero!" ("Per vincere il gioco, devi uccidere me, John Romero!"). :Prima apparizione: appare esclusivamente nell'ultimo livello (omonimo) "MAP30: Icon of Sin". Oggetti da raccogliere Salute * Health bonus ("Bonus salute") - Fornisce + 1% di salute; con essi la salute può raggiungere il 200%. Nome secondario: Health potion ("Pozione per la salute"). * Stimpack ("Cassetta medica piccola") - Aumenta la salute del 10%. * Medikit ("Kit medico") - Aumenta la salute del 25%. * Supercharge ("Supercarica") - Fornisce + 100% di salute; con esso la salute può raggiungere il 200%. Nome secondario: Soul sphere ("Sfera dell'anima"). Corazza * Armor bonus ("Bonus armatura") - Fornisce + 1% di corazza; con essi la corazza può raggiungere il 200%. Nome secondario: Spiritual armor ("Armatura dello spirito"). * Armor ("Armatura standard") - Porta la corazza a 100%. Nome secondario: Security armor ("Armatura di sicurezza"). * Megaarmor ("Mega armatura") - Porta la corazza a 200%. Nome secondario: Combat armor ("Armatura da combattimento"). Powerup * Backpack ("Zainetto") - Raddoppia il numero di munizioni immagazzinabili e fornisce alcune munizioni. Le munizioni fornite e la durata dell'effetto possono variare da livello a livello. * Berserk ("Agilità") - Porta la salute al 100% e decuplica la potenza dei pugni. I pugni tornano normali se si cambia arma o se si passa al livello successivo. Nome secondario: Berserk pack ("Pacchetto agilità"). * Computer area map ("Mappa computerizzata del livello") - Rivela la totalità delle aree inesplorate della mappa automatica. Vale solo fino al livello successivo. Nome secondario: Computer map ("Mappa del livello"). * Invulnerability ("Invulnerabilità") - Rende completamente invulnerabili agli attacchi dei nemici. Ha una durata di 30 secondi. Nome secondario: Invulnerability artifact ("Artefatto invulnerabilità"). * Light amplification visor ("Visore amplificatore di luce") - Permette di vedere meglio nel buio. Ha una durata di 2 minuti. * Megasphere ("Megasfera") - Porta salute e corazza al 200%. Nome secondario: Mega sphere ("Mega sfera"). * Partial invisibility ("Invisibilità parziale") - Rende parzialmente invisibili e si è quindi più difficili da vedere e colpire. Ha una durata di 1 minuto. Nome secondario: Blur artifact ("Effetto spettro"). * Radiation shielding suit ("Tuta protettiva contro le radiazioni") - Rende immuni quando si cammina sull'acido. Ha una durata di 1 minuto. Nome secondario: Radiation suit ("Tuta antiradiazioni"). Munizioni * Clip ("Caricatore") - Caricatore grigio contenente 10 colpi per pistola/mitragliatrice. I caricatori lasciati dagli Zombieman e dalle SS naziste (livelli bonus) contengono solo 5 proiettili. * 4 shotgun shells ("4 cartucce") - 4 cartucce per fucile/doppietta. * Rocket ("Razzo") - Missile per il lanciarazzi. * Energy cell ("Cella di energia") - Fornisce 20 unità d'energia per Plasma gun/BFG9000. Si presenta come una scatola grigia con dei LED verdi davanti. * Box of bullets ("Scatola di proiettili") - Contiene 50 colpi per pistola/mitragliatrice. Si presenta come una scatola verde militare con la scritta "AMMO" davanti. * Box of shotgun shells ("Scatola di cartucce") - Contiene 20 cartucce per fucile/doppietta. Si presenta come una scatola grigia semiaperta su un lato. * Box of rockets ("Scatola di razzi") - Contiene 5 missili per il lanciarazzi. Si presenta come una grossa scatola con sopra la scritta "UAC ROCKETS" ("MISSILI UAC"). * Energy cell pack ("Pacchetto di celle energetiche") - Batteria di 5 celle energetiche, per un totale di 100 unità d'energia per Plasma gun/BFG9000. Si presenta come una grossa scatola nera e grigia. Armi ;Pistol (Pistola) :Arma predefinita. Quando si inizia una nuova partita, il giocatore possiede solo il pugno e la pistola con 50 proiettili. Nessun nemico possiede la pistola, ma gli Zombieman hanno uno pseudo fucile che spara colpi di pistola. Quest'arma spara un proiettile per volta, togliendo fino a un massimo di 15% di salute a colpo. Se usata a "fuoco continuo", i colpi consecutivi si disperderanno leggermente. La pistola è un'arma estremamente leggera e infligge un danno che supera del 10% quello di un pugno. Inadatta per abbattere mostri, è però indispensabile se non si possiedono altre munizioni. Il modello di pistola è ispirata alla Beretta 92FS, l'attuale pistola standard dei Militari Statunitensi. :Prima apparizione: MAP01 - Entryway. ;Shotgun (Fucile) :Fucile a pompa a canna singola, una delle armi più versatili del gioco. È lasciato cadere dagli Shotgun guy uccisi. Il fucile spara 7 pallini a colpo (molto più efficace rispetto quello degli Shotgun guy), ciascuno infiggente fino a 15 punti salute, per un totale di 105 massimo. Naturalmente, più la distanza è ravvicinata, più l'arma risulterà efficace; se la mira è giusta, è possibile uccidere fino a 3 Zombieman e fino a 2 Imp per colpo. Per lo sprite del fucile, si è fotografato e digitalizzato un fucile giocattolo realmente esistente, chiamato "TootsieToy Dakota", della "Strombecker Corporation of America". :Prima apparizione: MAP01 - Entryway, ma è nascosto. Altrimenti: MAP02 - Underhalls. ;Super shotgun (Doppietta) :Può anche trovarsi con il nome di Combat shotgun (Fucile da combattimento). È composta da due canne di fucile, ma rilascia una rosa di ben 20 pallini a colpo, ognuno infliggente fino a 15% di salute, per un totale di 300% massimo. Questo comporta, fra le altre cose, l'utilizzo di 2 cartucce alla volta. In generale, l'arma ha come vantaggio la potenza e come svantaggi la ricarica più lenta fra tutte le armi e il fatto che, se usata a lunghe distanze, disperde di parecchio la rosa di pallini, risultando inefficace; la dispersione avviene orizzontalmente. L'arma viene introdotta solo in DOOM II e DOOM 3: Resurrection of Evil. :Prima apparizione: MAP02 - Underhalls. ;Chaingun (Mitragliatrice) :Si tratta di un'arma multi-canna, con un alto rateo di fuoco; spara proiettili di pistola. Anche i colpi della Chaingun infliggono un danno di 15 punti vita ciascuno. L'arma non ha limiti di fuoco e, pertanto, continuerà a sparare fino a che si rilascerà il tasto di fuoco o i proiettili saranno esauriti. I primi due colpi sono precisi, ma i successivi hanno una leggera dispersione, come per la pistola. La mitragliatrice è utile qualora non si voglia dar tempo al nemico di attaccare (sempre che si miri adeguatamente). Come per la pistola, la Chaingun è in grado di colpire bersagli anche molto lontani ed è adatta quindi al cecchinaggio. Si può usare come una pistola a due colpi, dando un solo impulso al grilletto. È l'arma usata dagli Heavy weapon dude. :Prima apparizione: MAP03 - The Gantlet. ;Rocket launcher (Lanciarazzi) :Quest'arma è abbastanza potente: spara razzi che procedono in linea retta per una distanza indeterminata finché, urtando qualcosa o qualcuno, esplodono. Quando si raccoglie un lanciarazzi, si avranno a disposizione soltanto due razzi (quattro per le difficoltà I'm too young to die. e Nightmare!. Quest'arma è diversa dalle altre in quanto infligge danni, non solo nel punto di mira: causando una grossa esplosione, crea un'area di danno che si estende tutt'intorno al punto di mira; più un nemico è vicino al centro, più punti vita perde. Ogni missile infligge dai 20 ai 160 punti vita (a multipli di 20), secondo la vicinanza dall'esplosione, più un 128% di danno supplementare per chi è compreso nella "bolla" di fuoco. Il lanciarazzi ha più o meno la stessa potenza della doppietta, usata a distanza minima, con la differenza che la potenza si conserva interamente fino al bersaglio. È l'arma usata dai Cyberdemon. Il lanciarazzi è l'unica arma con la quale si può eseguire il rocket jumping in DOOM II. :Prima apparizione: MAP01 - Entryway, ma è nascosto. Altrimenti: . ;Plasma gun (Fucile al plasma) :Conosciuto anche come Plasma rifle, è un'arma del tutto futuristica, caratterizzata da una canna a "fisarmonica", dalla quale vengono sparate a ripetizione, a distanza indefinita e in linea retta, bolle di plasma blu e bianche; le sue munizioni sono le celle di energia, condivise con il BFG9000. Appena raccolto, il fucile contiene già 40 unità di energia (2 celle) (80 in I'm too young to die. e Nightmare!). La potenza di fuoco di quest'arma è tripla rispetto alla chaingun. Ogni bolla di plasma infligge dai 5 ai 40 punti vita, secondo la distanza di lancio; funziona a ripetizione, ma quando si rilascia il grilletto, ci sono 0.6 secondi di stallo. È un'arma molto potente contro nemici vicini, ma inefficace contro quelli lontani, che si muovono in fretta o volanti. L'esplosione delle bolle energetiche infligge danno soltanto nel punto di contatto e non c'è alcun allargamento di danno. Come per il fucile, anche nella realizzazione dello sprite del Plasma gun i programmatori hanno fatto uso di immagini digitalizzate di un mitra giocattolo del 1990 (imitazione di un M60 spezzato). :Prima apparizione: MAP04 - The Waste Tunnels, ma è nascosto. Altrimenti: ;BFG 9000 (che sta per "Big Fucking Gun", "Grande Fottuta Arma") :Si presenta come una grossa, solida arma metallica che spara grandi palle di plasma verde. In generale, è considerata come l'arma più forte del gioco; essa è capace di distruggere la maggior parte dei nemici che si trovino nelle vicinanze con un sol colpo. Un BFG9000 raccolto ha inserite già 40 unità di energia e ogni colpo ne consuma altrettante. Quando si preme il grilletto, si ha uno stallo di 0.857 secondi, durante i quali l'arma assimila energia dal caricatore e la prepara; dopodiché, una sfera verde e bianca di plasma si forma ed è espulsa dalla canna. La palla di plasma esplode non appena entra in contatto con qualcosa e, vaporizzandosi, crea un'esplosione che devasta la zona di urto con un danno che va dal 100 % all'800 % dei punti salute, secondo la distanza di lancio (a multipli di 100). Dopo l'esplosione principale, vengono emesse radiazioni nell'area circostante (per un volume di 1024 unità-mappa dal centro di detonazione) che dopo 0.457 secondi, causano 40 ulteriori esplosioni secondarie, invisibili, infliggenti ognuna da 49 a 87 punti danno, secondo la distanza di tiro. In totale, il BFG9000 può togliere da un minimo di 49 punti vita a un massimo di 800 + (40 * 87) = 4280 punti vita a colpo (se intorno al nemico puntato non vi è nessun altro.) :Prima apparizione: ;Fist (Pugno) :Il pugno, che non è propriamente un'arma, è il mezzo meno potente per infliggere danni ai nemici. Esso è l'ultima risorsa quando si finiscono tutti i proiettili e non si possiede ancora una motosega. Ogni colpo infligge molto poco: circa lo stesso danno di un colpo di pistola ravvicinato. Tuttavia, se si raccoglie il powerup "Berserk", la potenza è decuplicata e si può uccidere uno zombie o un Imp con un sol colpo. Ha lo svantaggio ulteriore di non essere a colpo continuo: il nemico può contrattaccare tra un cazzotto e l'altro. :Prima apparizione: MAP01 - Entryway. ;Chainsaw (Motosega) :La motosega è un'arma corpo a corpo non molto potente, ma con il vantaggio di poter rimanere attivata per un tempo indeterminato e in modo continuativo. Se la si possiede, risulta molto più comoda rispetto a un pugno quando si esauriscono i proiettili o si intendono conservare. Per fare un paragone col pugno, è come se la motosega infliggesse 525 pugni al minuto (4 volte più veloce). Non vi è penetrazione, a causa del motore fisico antiquato del gioco; tuttavia, mentre si sta danneggiando un nemico con quest'arma, esso viene vincolato al giocatore e non si può allontanare. Diversamente da quando si raccolgono altri oggetti (che compare la scritta "Picked up a ..." ("raccolto un ...") + il nome dell'oggetto), quando si raccoglie una motosega la dicitura è scherzosamente cambiata in: "A Chainsaw! Find some meat!" ("Una Motosega! Trova della carne!") :Prima apparizione: MAP01 - Entryway. Easter egg Nell'ultimo livello, come già detto, è necessario esplodere alcuni colpi contro il cervello dell'Icona del Peccato. Ma dietro di essa, in realtà, è nascosto uno sprite rappresentante la testa di John Romero infilzata in un palo: è questa che, se colpita, provoca la morte dell'Icon of Sin. In condizioni normali non è visibile in alcun modo, pur essendo distruttibile, e può essere raggiunta soltanto utilizzando il codice cheat per annullare i dislivelli e i muri delle mappe (modalità no-clipping). Note Collegamenti esterni * Categoria:Id Software Categoria:Doom